We Live Wierd Lives
by Rachwrites82
Summary: Wyatt can't seem to find his phone. Set after Hollywoodland.


"We Live Weird Lives"

"Rufus!?"

Rufus jumped as Wyatt's voice echoed through the bunker. Jiya detached her lips from Rufus's and looked up as a frantic, disheveled Wyatt stormed into the mess hall.

"Where's my phone?" Wyatt asked Rufus in an accusing tone.

"I don't know man. I haven't touched it. He defended himself in irritation.

Wyatt let out a frustrated sigh.

"Rufus, I always leave it in the same place before a jump and somehow it always gets moved when you come back and can't find yours." Wyatt complained.

"That happed once and since you threatened my life and all my unborn children, I haven't touched it. Maybe you left it somewhere else. You have been distracted lately." Rufus nodded his head towards the hallway.

Wyatt looked and saw Lucy stumbling towards the bathroom, her arms ridiculously full with clothes and her shower bag. A betraying grin spread across his face as he watched her disappear down the hall. Where does she think she's going without me? He thought to himself.

"Why would he be distracted by Lucy?" Jiya asked in shocked suspicion.She was ignored as they heard the sounds of objects hitting the ground and Lucy yelling, "Shoot!"

Wyatt gladly left Rufus to answer Jiya's question as he went after Lucy. He froze and smiled at the sight of her kneeling on the ground and picking up all her belongings in frustration. She was wearing her beige, flowered, thin, satin robe that drove him insane every time she strolled through the bunker in it. A wicked grin took over his face as he realized he may now have the upper hand against that robe.

"Need help?" He didn't wait for her reply as he knelt down and started putting her things back in her shower bag.

"Thanks," Lucy said, embarrassed. "I just couldn't get the door open and I ended up dropping everything. You must think I'm such a klutz."

"Hey," Wyatt scolded her.

His fingers found her chin and he tilted her head up to look at him. He meant to tell her she was wrong even though he knew she was a klutz. It's one of things he found endearing about her, but her soft, brown, doe eyes took him hostage and he lost all coherent thought. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek instead, purposely avoiding her lips. He was afraid he'd lose control fast because of that evil robe and he didn't want to pressure her. Although, they'd already crossed those boundaries less than 48 hours ago, in 1941 Hollywood, at Hedy Lamar's home, of all places. Lucy must have been offended by his restraint because she had him pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds, kissing him senseless. He allowed his hands to go where they pleased relishing in the feel of satin against the heat of her body. Realizing where they were, he lifted them both off the ground, not bothering to take his mouth off hers as he opened the bathroom door and scooted all her stuff inside with his foot. No sense in leaving evidence behind. He backed them up into the bathroom releasing her with his arms, but not his lips,long enough to drag the chair in front of the door, sending a message to the rest of the bunker, the bathroom was occupied.

"Wyatt?" Lucy breathed in between kisses.

"Mmm?" He answered her, not breaking his concentration.

He was seconds away from winning the battle against her robe by untying it, anxious to get to the real prize underneath.

"Don't we need to talk about this?" She asked.

Wyatt stopped kissing her, sighed, and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Yes, and we will, but weren't you about to take a shower?" He asked as he leaned back and gave her a mischievous grin.

Lucy grinned back.

"We," she answered, "you could use one too."

She reached down and pulled his shirt up over his head, letting it drop to the ground.

"Yes Ma'am," Wyatt smirked.

He stripped himself of the rest of his clothes and won the entire war with her robe as he un-tied it, slid it off her shoulders and watched it fall to the ground.

Lucy took Wyatt's hand and led him to the closest shower, turning on the water and closing the curtain behind them.

0 • 0 • 0 • 0 • 0

"What!?" Rufus looked at Jiya like she had two heads.

"Wyatt's married, Rufus!" She explained, confused by his surprise.

"No Jiya, Jessica died." Rufus reminded her.

Then he remembered that time travel was real.

"OH!!" He yelled as he jumped up and ran to the nearest computer chair, hopped in it and rolled to the nearest computer, frantically clicking away on the keys.

Jiya joined him, hovering over his shoulder, frowning in confusion.

"Oh my God!" Rufus exclaimed as he turned around and looked at Jiya in shock.

"What!?" Jiya impatiently asked.

"The mothership jumped while we were in 1941, for like an hour. They must have gone back and changed something to make Jessica alive. I gotta tell Wyatt."

He jumped up and made his way to the hallway. Jiya trailed right behind him because there was no way she was missing this drama. All of a sudden, she gasped in shock as a male arm reached out of the janitor's closet and snatched Rufus right out from in front of her. Then a strong female hand clasped over Jiya's mouth, muffling her scream as she was dragged into the closet. The door shut leaving them in darkness. Jiya couldn't see what was happening but she heard Rufus grunting and scuffling with someone and she couldn't move because the grip on her arm was mighty strong. The light came on with a click and as soon as Jiya's eyes adjusted to the sights around her, she let out a fierce,

"What the hell!?"

A slightly older, bearded version of Wyatt had Rufus wrapped in a headlock and the hand that was gripping her arm much less forcefully than before, belonged to a version of Lucy she wouldn't have believed possible, if she wasn't staring dead at her. This Lucy had shorter hair and looked like she had been wrestling bears in the amazon.

"Let him go, Wyatt." Future Lucy ordered.

She was staring at Rufus as tears formed and fell from her eyes.

Future Wyatt's expression softened as he released Rufus. Rufus scrambled up but didn't have time to speak before Future Lucy flung her body at him, crushing him in the tightest hug he'd ever been on the receiving end of. He awkwardly hugged her back as he cut his eyes at Jiya who was no help at all with her bewildered expression.

Future Wyatt held a peaceful smile as he stared at his Lucy in Rufus's arms. He didn't want to break it up but the look on Rufus's face told him Rufus was on the verge of one of his classic freak outs and they didn't have time for that, but damn, was it good to see his best friend again. He was resisting every urge he had to wrap him in a bear hug himself as he reached over and pried Lucy off of him.

All four of them played the staring game until Future Wyatt rolled his eyes and spoke.

"Since no one seems to be able to speak, I'll start."

Before he could say more, Rufus interrupted him.

"How are you guys here? This is impossible."

Future Wyatt reached out and clasped Rufus on the shoulder.

"What matters is we're here and it's in your best interest to listen and do exactly as we say, understand?" He asked.

Rufus nodded, so Future Wyatt continued.

"Basically, Jessica is alive. She's Rittenhouse. It's important myself doesn't find this out until we have time to eliminate the danger and as cheesy as it sounds, until myself tells..." he hesitated.

Future Lucy finished his sentence.

"Until he tells myself he loves her."

Future Wyatt gave Future Lucy a soft thankful smile that she returned right back to him.

Rufus stood with his mouth open in shocked confusion as Future Wyatt quietly crossed his arms and sighed. Future Lucy held a neutral expression, like what they just said was the most normal thing ever. Jiya was the one who finally broke the silence this time.

"Why can't we tell him? He'll believe us." Jiya firmly stated.

Future Lucy sadly looked down and Future Wyatt closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No, he won't." Rufus disagreed.

Future Wyatt opened his eyes and looked at Rufus in appreciation. He forgot what it was like to have a male friend who understood him and his faults and cared for him anyway.

Rufus continued, "He'd want to find out for himself, and he won't believe any of us until he sees it for himself, which could put all of us in danger. What can we do to help?" He asked, looking back and forth between the Future couple.

Future Lucy Smiled at Rufus, pulled a black phone from her back pocket, then held it up for all to see.

"There's his phone!" Rufus exclaimed. "He nearly bit my head off thinking I took it!"

Future Wyatt rolled his eyes and Future Lucy smiled apologetically at Rufus and explained.

"We stole it. In about 30 minutes, Trashica, is going…"

"Lucy!" Future Wyatt warned, cutting his eyes at her.

Rufus and Jiya exchanged confused glances.

"Fine," Future Lucy said to Future Wyatt, in a sorry but not sorry tone, "I'll put a dollar in the jar when we get home."

Future Wyatt sighed and then gave up and grinned at her.

"Jessica," Future Lucy continued, in a disgusting tone as if the name alone would make her gag,"will send Wyatt a text, alerting him of the fact she's alive. Now obviously, he won't get it because we stole his phone, but that doesn't stop her from finding other means. We need you two," she pointed at Rufus and Jiya, "to be our eyes and ears and make sure he doesn't get access to another phone and make sure Trash…I mean Jessica," she rolled her eyes and corrected, "doesn't find other means to communicate with him. Wyatt and me will eliminate the problem from the outside. Got it?" She looked back and forth between Rufus and Jiya for conformation.

They just stared.

"How'd you two even get here?" Rufus randomly asked.

Future Wyatt scoffed. "Please, the guards outside suck. We snuck right past them."

"Yes, but how'd you get here?" Jiya asked this time. "Where's your Rufus? Don't tell me you two learned how to pilot the lifeboat."

Future Lucy and Future Wyatt gave each other careful glances.

"Oh!" Jiya gasped as she realized, putting her hands over her mouth in horror.

"Hey!" Rufus went to her and gathered her in his arms.

"I'm gonna be fine, okay? He firmly stated. "That's why they're here, to make sure of that, right?"

He looked to the Future couple for assurance.

"Absolutely!" They both answered in unison.

"Everything will be fine when Wyatt tells me he loves me." Future Lucy assured Rufus and Jiya, who stared at her in disbelief.

"You realize you're the worst at speaking your feelings, right?" Rufus pointed at Future Wyatt.

"I tried to get you to admit you loved her a week ago, and you were all like," he continued but in a very bad mocking Wyatt voice, "she's our historian and that's why I need her and cried for six weeks over her," he rolled his eyes and went back to his normal voice, "and you just acted like an idiot, denying your feelings, like you always do."

Future Wyatt rolled his eyes in feigned offense.

"Hopefully" he looked at Rufus and emphasized, "without any interruptions this time, I'll tell her pretty quickly."

He winked at his Lucy and she smiled back at him.

"Besides, if I remember correctly, and trust me I haven't forgotten anything from that night, I was very close to telling her in Hollywood." He admitted.

"Rufus," Future Lucy addressed him as she reached out and took hold of his hand, "we need you to trust us. Can you do that?" She asked him.

Rufus smiled at her and nodded.

"Thank you," she said as she squeezed his hand, "everything is going to be fine."

"Okay," Rufus said, "so we'll just leave you two in here and you can sneak out when you have a chance."

He took Jiya by the hand and started to open the closet door.

"Uh, you might want to wait a minute." Future Wyatt warned Rufus.

It was too late. Rufus slung the door open just in time to witness now Lucy and Wyatt wrapped only in towels, giggling and running down the hall towards his and Wyatt's room, and if that wasn't bad enough,before Rufus had time to shut his eyes and close the door back, Lucy playfully reached out and yanked Wyatt's towel off of his waist as they went in the room.

"MY EYES!!!" Rufus exclaimed.

Future Lucy and Future Wyatt grinned at each other as Jiya let out a giggle.

Rufus pointed at Future Wyatt and Future Lucy, "You two are going to kill me, I'm convinced that is how I'm going to die."

The future couple just grinned at him and shrugged.

0 • 0 • 0 • 0 • 0

"We left my clothes in the bathroom."Lucy complained as Wyatt stepped into a pair of jeans.

"It's ok," he said, rummaging through his closet and drawers. "Here, you can wear this."

He tossed a white tee shirt at her along with his favorite stripped, button up and a pair of his sweat pants.

"Thanks." Lucy grinned at him.

"No problem, Ma'am." Wyatt teased her. "Although," he said as he moved closer to her, "what you're wearing now is just fine with me."

He gathered her in his arms and kissed her mouth before her giggle could fully escape.

"Agent Christopher will be here soon. We need to get out there." She told him between kisses.

"Ugh," he complained, as he kissed her lips once more,"if we must, Miss bossy know it all." He teased, grinning at her so big.

His face was actually getting sore from all the smiling he'd done in the past two days, he thought to himself as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Hey, you haven't happened to see my phone anywhere, have you?" He asked her.

"No, you always leave in right over there. It wasn't there?" She asked him.

He grinned at the fact that she knew where he kept his phone.

"It's probably around here somewhere. I'll find it eventually. Go ahead, get dressed. I'll see you out there," he said as he planted a kiss to her for- head and opened the door, looking up and down the hall before exiting.

Lucy smiled and brought the shirt he'd given her up to her face, breathing in his scent before pulling it over her head.

0 • 0 • 0 • 0 • 0

"No." Future Wyatt said to Future Lucy as she snuck back in the bunker closet with a bowl of water, shaving cream and a razor.

"Wyatt, it has to be done. She knows you don't have a beard," she argued.

"This was the whole purpose of this plan of yours, wasn't it?" He accused her.

She shrugged, "My plans always come with bonus perks."

"Your evil," he teased her. "I think I should go have a talk with myself right now, let him know what he's getting himself into."

"If You think it'll work," she said calling his bluff.

"Just don't nick me," he pleaded in defeat.

She took his face in both of her hands, smoothing the skin underneath his eyes with her thumbs.

"This face?" she questioned as she kissed his lips, "wouldn't dream of it."

He grinned and winked at her as he picked up the razor and held it out to her.

"How you always have me at your mercy, I'll never figure out." He admitted.

"Shh.. be still," she soothed, "it'll be over soon."

He took in a deep breath, let it out and let her do her damage. It was hard for him to keep a straight face and be still as his Lucy carefully and delicately shaved his face. By the time she was through, he was itching to take her right then and there on the bunker closet floor, and by the look of her expression at seeing his newly shaved face, he doubted she'd have objections. There wasn't time though, so he settled for a mini make-out session instead as she climbed on his lap planting kisses all over his freshly exposed face. He was in the middle of changing his mind about taking her as her hands moved to the button on his cargo pants and his lifted her tank top off over her head, when the closet door swung open and Rufus stood there in shock.

"And now I'm blind!!" Rufus complained as he slammed the door shut and waited impatiently for the Future couple to get decent.

"You can come in now, Rufus," Wyatt chuckled.

Rufus opened the door and frowned at the couple in disapproval. "You're killing me," he told them.

Again, they just grinned at him and shrugged.

"I just came to tell you Agent Christopher is here with Flynn. Everyone's in the mess hall so you're free to leave without them noticing."

"Thanks," Lucy smiled at him. "We have Wyatt's phone, so if you need to get a hold of us, call us on that."

Rufus nodded, giving the future couple the thumbs up sign. As they maneuvered past him, Future Wyatt clasped him on the back and Future Lucy placed her hand on Rufus's face and kissed his cheek. He grinned sheepishly and watched them sneak their way down the hall.

As they made their way towards the front entrance, Future Wyatt noticed a black duffle bag sitting against the wall.

"Go ahead," he whispered to his Lucy, "I'll be right behind you."

She frowned but did as he said and waited for him on the elevator. He arrived seconds later with his arms full of White fabric. She waited for the elevator doors to close before she freaked out.

"Oh my God!" She yelled. "Wyatt, please tell me you didn't just steal Flynn's underwear!"

He attacked her with his famous smirk as he said, "You're right, your plan does have its bonus perks."

"Wyatt!" She hissed.

"What!?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"Fine," he winked at her, "I'll put a dollar in the jar when we get home."

She glared at him as long as she could stand it and then gave up and laughed, causing him to laugh too as the elevator opened and each of them got into fight mode and once again made a fool out of the bunker guards.

0 • 0 • 0 • 0 • 0

Lucy and Wyatt stood close together in the hallway, in front of the big fan.

"So, we agree?" she asked him.

"We agree."

Lucy had asked him if they had each other. Of course they have each other. He wouldn't have it any other way at this point.

"So?" Lucy asked.

"So??" He asked back.

"What do we do now?" Lucy asked nervously.

He couldn't get over how adorable she was acting.

"Well, we're already living together, so," he teased.

A loud thump echoed from down the hall.

"We've got nowhere to go but…"

Lucy was interrupted by the angry grunts and screams of Flynn.

Wyatt reached out for her and pulled her to his side as Flynn stormed down the hall in their direction.

"Where are they!?" Flynn angrily questioned Wyatt.

"I don't know what the hell your talking about but you need to back up right now. Wyatt warned.

He snuck a quick glance at Lucy to measure her fear, unsurprised she wasn't afraid at all but more curious.

"Maybe I can help, Flynn," Lucy offered, "what's missing?"

Flynn gritted his teeth and sucked in a breath before replying, "My underwear."

Wyatt wasted no time before busting out with laughter as Lucy put a hand over her mouth to contain hers.

"Wyatt's been with me since you've arrived Flynn. I promise he didn't take your underwear. Maybe you forgot to pack it." Lucy suggested, unable to contain her amusement.

"No. I packed it," Flynn disagreed. "Is this some kind of bunker hazing Rufus would partake in?"

Wyatt suddenly lost his grin and turned back into protective mode.

"Stay away from Rufus," he warned.

Agent Christopher appeared in the hallway. "What is all the commotion about?" She sternly asked.

Wyatt wasted no time, clearing his throat first, "It appears Flynn here is missing his underwear Ma'am and he seems to think we had something to do with it."

"Oh, for heaven sakes, Flynn. You probably just forgot to pack them. I'll have our personal shopper pick some up for you. What size are you?" She asked him with no shame whatsoever.

Wyatt and Lucy struggled greatly to contain their laughter but failed miserably.

"Master Sargent Logan and Mrs. Preston, you are dismissed." Agent Christopher chastised as she pointed down the hall.

"Yes Ma'am." Wyatt barley managed to answer as he took Lucy's hand and led her down the hallway, both of their shoulders shaking in laughter.

"I will get you what you need Flynn but if this arrangement between you and the team is going to work, you need to establish some form of trust and accusing them of stealing garments of yours right off the bat, is not the way to come about it. Are we clear?" She waited on his response.

"Crystal," Flynn answered her, "I'll write down my size and I wondered if I could get a few turtlenecks as well?"

"Just leave it on the counter and I'll get it before I leave, but don't press your luck on the turtlenecks. We're strapped for budget. All the clothes come from the nearest goodwill store." She admitted.

"Even the underwear!?" He asked in horror.

"No," she answered him, "that'll come from the Dollar store on the corner."

Flynn gasped in frustration.

"It's that or commando," she simply stated.

"Fine." Flynn mumbled as he stormed off down the hallway.

Agent Christopher finally released the laughter she was holding inside the whole time.

0 • 0 • 0 • 0 • 0 

"Are you sure you want her to see you?" Future Wyatt asked Future Lucy.

They were standing in front of the bar where Jessica worked.

"I'm not leaving you alone with her." Future Lucy said stubbornly.

Future Wyatt smiled at her proudly and opened the door for her.

"Besides," Future Lucy continued,"this is the best way to call her bluff over the divorce papers and prove you've moved on. That's part of our plan right, to take care of the papers?" She asked him, looking up at him for assurance.

He broke out the heart eyes and nodded at her. Suddenly, He was more determined than ever to complete the mission of signing those stupid papers. The ones that kept him from legally marrying this beauty in front of him because Jessica had taken off with them before he could sign them. They were always in hiding fighting Ritten House so he could never go to court himself and fight it. At least this way, the now Wyatt and Lucy would have a chance to live their life freely. The thought of that gave him more incentive to get this done and get back to a future where he'd possibly be married and Rufus would be alive. Not that he needed a piece of paper to tell him who he'd spend the rest of his life with. He knew that with every breath he took. He just hated that Jessica had any control at all over their life and it was time to end that now.

They were about to step in the bar when now Wyatt's phone vibrated with a call.

"It's Rufus." Future Lucy informed him.

"Hello?" She answered before he could stop her.

He clinched his jaw. She should have let whoever was on the other line speak first. She opened her mouth in shock, pulled the phone down from her ear and covered the mouth piece with her finger.

"It's you!" she Whispered in a panic.

"Hang up!" he hissed at her as he reached for the phone.

"Wait." She said as she lightly smacked his hand away and put the phone back up to her mouth.

"This is Professor Lucy Preston, sorry I missed your call. Please call back but not if you're calling about a bad grade."

She hung up the phone.

"You're a genius." Future Wyatt marveled at her, "How'd you even remember that?"

"Please." She rolled her eyes. "I had that same message for five years before Mason industries."

"You'd still have it if we didn't have to get new numbers after," he suddenly got quiet and stopped talking.

Future Lucy took hold of his hand as they walked into the bar.

"That's why we're here, to fix that," she assured him.

He smiled and then quickly frowned as he looked up and saw Jessica working the bar, smiling and talking to a customer like she wasn't the malicious manipulator he now knew her to be.

"Hey," his Lucy looked up at him and squeezed his hand.

"I'll be right over here, okay?" She said.

He gratefully smiled at her, thankful she was making it less awkward by not having to have him address her right of the bat.

"I love you," he promised her.

"I know," she said with that wink of hers she knew for a fact he could never resist as she made her way to a table in the back of the bar.

He took a deep breath and walked towards Jessica. It was time to end this misery before it had a chance to start.

0 • 0 • 0 • 0 • 0

Flynn walked into the bunker kitchen. "Who makes lunch around here?" He asked Rufus and Jiya.

"Uh, we're adults, so we make ourselves lunch," Rufus sarcastically answered him.

"I'm sure you can manage it," he continued, "I mean, you do know how to kill people so it's gotta be easier than that."

"Did you take my underwear?" Flynn asked Rufus.

Rufus choked on his sandwich.

"The hell?" He finally asked Flynn when he could breathe again.

"Forget it." Flynn rolled his eyes in reply.

"Gladly." Rufus said.

Lucy and Wyatt walked into the kitchen. Wyatt grabbed a bottled water from the fridge and settled himself at one of the tables. Lucy picked up a banana off the counter.

"There's bananas Flynn." Lucy offered holding it out to him, "do you like peanut butter and banana, I was about to make Wyatt and myself one. I could make you one too."

Three pairs of eyes belonging to Rufus, Jiya, and Wyatt, rolled at her hospitality. They were content to let him starve.

"No thank you." Flynn said, averting his eyes from the banana in her hand.

"I can make something else? Do you not like bananas?" she asked him.

"Actually, I detest them," he admitted. He glanced at the banana in her hand and then quickly looked away.

"Actually, I'd prefer if from now on you didn't leave them out in plain sight." Flynn added.

"Why?" Lucy asked him, suddenly curious.

Flynn sighed in irritation and then he confessed.

"I have banana phobia."

The sound of Wyatt spitting out his water echoed through the kitchen.

"Oh" Lucy said, having difficultly pretending like what he said was normal.

Jiya looked at Flynn like he was an even bigger mystery she couldn't figure out and Rufus, well, Rufus could not let it go.

"Are you telling me, you?" He pointed his finger at Flynn, "the guy who shoots first and asks questions later, is afraid of this?" He yanked the banana from Lucy's hand and started waving it in Flynn's face.

Flynn shut his eyes and backed up from Rufus bumping into the counter.

"Get it away from me, Rufus. It's a real phobia." He complained.

"What happens if I touch you with it?" Rufus instigated.

Flynn jerked back making sure Rufus didn't follow through with his threat.

"Rufus just do as he asks and stop being rude." Lucy scolded in her mom voice.

"No," Wyatt spoke, "I wanna know too."

"Me too." Jiya said raising her hand.

Lucy rolled her eyes in defeat.

"Forget it, I'll eat later." Flynn scoffed as he turned and stormed out of the kitchen.

Rufus stood there a second squirming as if he was fighting a battle with himself.

"Be right back!" he said in excitement. He followed after Flynn with the banana in his hand.

"Rufus!" they heard Flynn yell.

Lucy looked over at Wyatt and Jiya. They were in fits of giggles.

"We live weird lives." Lucy said.

"That we do." Wyatt agreed.

He got up to help her make the sandwiches.

"I'll have extra bananas on mine please, Ma'am." He said causing Lucy to finally bust out laughing.

0 • 0 • 0 • 0 • 0

"How long do we have to wait here Wyatt?" Future Lucy complained.

"She get's off at five." He answered her.

They were at his old apartment waiting for Jessica to arrive. She'd seen his Lucy with him and bought his excuse that she was a colleague. Or at least, she pretended to buy it, since it was all an act on her part anyway. He figured if he called her bluff on the divorce papers, he could then claim him and Lucy were involved. He sighed. He was so tired of playing these stupid games with her, but if they wanted to keep his now version away from her, they had to play every hand they had, carefully. Especially if they could score his signature on the papers. He took a deep breath and reached out for his Lucy. He remembered the last time he was there and how he fell into every trap Jessica laid in his path. He pulled his Lucy close, frowning and shaking his head.

"Right over there," he pointed to the bed, "is where I sat and let the best thing that ever happened to me go. I don't know where I'd be, or what would have happened to me, if you didn't come back to me."

He turned her around to look at him.

"Don't think for a second that I'm not grateful for that, Lucy."

He reached his fingers out and wiped away the single tear rolling down her face, and then he kissed her.

"What time is it?" She asked kissing him back.

"4:00" He answered kissing her again. "Why?"

She looked at him with a mischievous grin on her face.

"What do you say we make the last memory you have of that bed a much better one?"

Wyatt flashed his famous smirk at her.

"Yes Ma'am." He answered.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Future Lucy stirred in Future Wyatt's arms. They'd both fallen asleep. Future Wyatt opened his eyes and looked at his watch.

"Shit!" He panicked. "Babe get up, she's gonna be here any minute."

Future Lucy sleepily groaned.

"Let Trashica find us, I don't care" she protested.

He lifted her up and stood her on her feet, apologizing by quickly kissing her lips.

She stood there and didn't move, being stubborn.

"I will dress you myself." He teasingly warned as he held her clothes out to her.

"Fine." She grunted as she yanked her clothes out of his hands and quickly got dressed.

"Just wait outside the door when she shows up." He suggested.

Future Lucy glared daggers of ice at him.

"I'll keep the door open." He quickly added.

He barley got her out the door before he saw Jessica coming around the corner.

"Jessica Hi!" He overly greeted her.

Future Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You remember my colleague, Lucy?" He asked her, holding his hand out toward his Lucy in presentment.

Future Lucy scowled, staring at Jessica in complete distaste.

"Wyatt, I met her this morning, not last year." Jessica teased him, placing a hand on his arm.

Future Lucy raised her eyebrows. Before she could lunge at Jessica, Future Wyatt intercepted, motioning Jessica inside.

"Come on in," he said, "Lucy will stay out here."

He turned and looked at his Lucy with a silent plea. She rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

Yep, Future Wyatt thought to himself, it's time to get this over with right now.

Once inside, he cringed as Jessica's eyesight landed on the messed-up bed.

"We're you two busy while you waited?" She had the nerve to ask.

All of a sudden, he had the urge to tell her every detail of what happened while they waited on her to get there, but he'd blow the whole mission, so he just lied.

"I took a nap, Lucy went shopping. Didn't you say there's something you have to give me?" He asked.

He hoped she would pull the divorce papers out right away.

"Where've you been for two months, Wyatt?" She asked in accusation.

Wyatt sighed in frustration. "You know I can't tell you," he said, pausing before using her nickname because the struggle was real to use his Lucy's nickname, but he spit out the old one instead, "Jess." His tone as he said the nickname came out more hostile that he intended.

"And you know I'm tired of being married to a state secret." Jessica spit back.

Wyatt cringed but smiled a little inside, as he heard and he's sure Jessica heard the word, "Bitch", come from outside.

"What did she just call me?" Jessica asked in offense pointing towards Future Lucy.

"Look Jessica, let's just get this over with, okay? Stop beating around the bush. It's been over for a while. Let's not drag this out further, what do you have to give me?"

As he looked at her in cold resolve, he could practically see her whole plan of manipulation crumbling. She'd thought for sure she'd get herself in the bunker today. He only hoped she still wished to offer him the papers.

"I guess we can't fight any longer." She cried.

Wyatt rolled his eyes as fake, real tears fell from Jessica's eyes.

"Oh please," he told her, "it won't work."

He knew she was keeping the papers in the purse she was carrying, so he reached over, yanked it out of her hands and started rummaging through it. He found the papers, took them out and then threw her purse on the floor.

"I'll sign them." He bluntly told her.

"Wyatt, we can talk about this," she desperately pleaded, "you don't have to decide today, take some time.."

"Do you have a pen?" He interrupted her.

He saw it out of the corner of his eye, but even with his quick military reflexes, he had no time to catch it. An ink pen flew through the air and pinged him in the face, barely missing his eye, causing a sharp pain. He looked up in shock at his Lucy standing in the doorway, looking not the least bit sorry.

"I forgot to say catch." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"So, you two are sleeping together?" Jessica asked as she pointed between them.

His jaw tightened in anger at his Lucy being described as just somebody he's sleeping with. He finished signing the papers and then he lost his cool.

"Actually, I'm in love with her, but you already knew that didn't you?" He said in disgust.

"How'd you find out?" She coldly asked.

She reached over and yanked the papers out of his hands.

"Give them back," he quietly warned. "I'm mailing them myself."

Jessica laughed. "No, I think I'll hold on to these for a couple of years until.."

Jessica didn't get to finish her sentence because Future Lucy charged in the room and tackled her to the ground. It was barely even a struggle for Future Lucy to wrestle her into a lock hold, pulling Jessica's head back by her hair.

"I believe he said give them back." Future Lucy coldly reminded Jessica.

Future Wyatt couldn't speak for himself if he wanted to. In fact, he was tempted to pick Jessica up and physically throw her outside so he could throw his Lucy back on the bed and have his way with her.

"This isn't over!" Jessica warned. She threw the papers at Future Wyatt.

"Let her go, babe, let's go," he said with no emotion, picking up the papers.

She ignored him as she pulled Jessica's hair harder and squeezed tighter on her hold.

"Stay away from him, do you understand me? If I so much as hear you tried to contact him or anyone we know or love, I'll find you and I'll kill you. Say you understand." She fiercely warned.

"I understand," Jessica whimpered as tears rolled down her face.

Future Wyatt walked toward them and held out his hand to his Lucy. She let Jessica go and reached out and took his hand, letting him help her off the floor and they headed out, Future Lucy slamming the door behind them.

"Well, that went well." Future Wyatt teased in sarcasm.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I just lost it." She apologized.

"Hey," he scolded her, turning her around so she could look at him.

"Don't ever apologize for that again," he said. "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life."

She started laughing.

"Except for the pen thing," he admitted, "that was uncalled for."

She reached up with her fingers and smoothed the spot where the pen had nicked him in the face.

"I thought you said you couldn't harm this face?" He teased her.

She just shrugged, "We all make sacrifices for the mission babe."

He laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you" He told her.

"For what?" She asked, nestling her head on his shoulder.

"For bringing that journal to Flynn, even though we still don't know which version of you did that." He said as he tightened his hold on her. "But that's what led you to me, and it's you, Lucy. I don't know how, but you started all of this and sometimes I feel like my heart will explode with how much I love you for coming into my life when I needed you the most."

She leaned back and smiled at him as he reached out and caressed her face, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"I love you, that's how." She told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I may not remember, but I know myself and no matter what I do now, I do it for the people I love. I fight for the people I love. You taught me that. So, I'm sure it's because I love you that I found you, if that makes any sense at all." She said.

He had no control over his grin as he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"It makes perfect sense." He replied as he pulled her back into a hug.

0 • 0 • 0 • 0 • 0

"I don't care, Rufus!? We're not watching "Night at the Roxbury!" Jiya demanded.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. The two of them had flipped through the DVD case twenty times over and still had yet to agree on a movie. He'd normally be surfing through his phone but he still couldn't find the damn thing anywhere. He'd even stole Rufus's phone earlier and called his phone to see if he could hear it vibrate but the weirdest thing happened. He got Lucy's phone instead and her voicemail. It was the same voicemail she had since he met her and she refused to change it, no matter how many times Rufus left her fake student messages, complaining about bad grades. He'd have to ask Agent Christopher to get him a new phone tomorrow.

"You know what I'd like to watch?" Lucy chimed in from the kitchen. She was attempting to make popcorn.

"Lucy, that burn smell in the air usually means the popcorn was done a long time ago." Rufus complained.

Lucy gasped and yanked the microwave door open, releasing smoke in the bunker, causing everyone to go into coughing fits, including herself.

"I used the popcorn button." Lucy replied in defense when she finally quit coughing.

"Never use the popcorn button!" Jiya and Rufus both chimed in together, in hoarse voices from coughing fits.

Wyatt couldn't control his grin. He rose from the chair he was occupying and walked towards Lucy.

"You know what? Why don't I make the popcorn and you tell us what you'd like to watch?" He offered.

He delicately stroked the back of her hand before taking the burnt popcorn bag from her and depositing it in the garbage.

"Fine, " Lucy relented, "It Happened One Night."

Rufus groaned and Jiya squealed in delight as Wyatt stopped what he was doing and turned and looked at Lucy incredulously, who was staring daggers of passion at him.

"That was playing the night we were in Arkansas with Bonnie and Clyde." Wyatt stated in awe.

Lucy gave him a soft grin.

"I remember. You said it was the only movie you watched with your mother when you were little and if we had time, without compromising the mission, you would have taken me to watch it with you that night, just to see it aired for the first time. It's the only time I've ever heard you mention her. So, I had Agent Christopher pick up a copy after we got back, but there hasn't been time to watch…"

Lucy's words were cut off by Wyatt's mouth suddenly on hers. He lifted her up in a bear hug until her feet dangled off the ground and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Thank you, Ma'am," he whispered in her ear.

When Wyatt finally set her down he looked over and noticed Rufus and Jiya and the goofy grins on their faces.

"Knock it off and put the movie in." Wyatt ordered, emptying the fresh bag of unburnt popcorn in a bowl.

Wyatt took Lucy's hand and led her to the chair he was occupying earlier. He sat down first leaving just enough space for her to settle in and lay across his lap, just like she did that night at Bonnie and Clyde's. He smiled at the memory. He was so uncomfortable but after a while it felt like the most natural thing in the world, just like it felt now. As the movie started, he looked down at Lucy's face and smiled when she looked back up at him because he knew she was remembering the same moment. She turned her head back to the movie and snuggled a little closer as he squeezed her leg. The next thought he had surprised him but it didn't scare him. He could do this for the rest of his life.

"Nothing's more irritating than someone picking the movie, and then falling asleep." Rufus complained an hour later.

Rufus moved his arm from around Jiya's shoulders and snuggled her closer to his side. She was the only one still in to the movie. Lucy was snoring softly in Wyatt's lap. Wyatt looked down at her in adoration as he lightly stroked his fingers across her face, moving a stray hair out of the way before bending down and placing a kiss on her for-head.

"It's been a long two days, Rufus. Cut her some slack." Wyatt said in defense of Lucy.

"I wonder who made her so tired." Rufus shot back at him, in an annoyed teasing manner.

"Rufus." Wyatt warned.

Rufus lifted his arms up in feigned protest as the buzz of Lucy's phone vibrated from the inn table.

Wyatt didn't have the angle Rufus and Jiya had, so he couldn't see the name, "Mom", appear on the screen, but they could. Rufus noticed Wyatt reaching over Lucy to grab the phone, so he quickly jumped up, causing Jiya to roll off the couch on the floor, and snatched it up before Wyatt could.

"Ow," Jiya moaned.

"What the hell, Rufus." Wyatt asked in annoyance.

Rufus ignored him as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" There was a pause and then Rufus said, "You have the wrong number. No, this phone no longer belongs to her."

Rufus hung up and erased the contact,Mom, from the previous calls menu. Nice try Jessica, Rufus thought to himself. He knew it was her, he'd heard Carols voice before and besides Carol wouldn't call Lucy's phone and ask for Wyatt. He hoped the Future couple were taking care of all this quickly. He did not like the look he was getting from Wyatt, at the moment.

Jiya rose from the ground and frowned at Rufus but she was not confused. Wyatt noticed and it alarmed him that something was up between the two of them. He had a strong, obvious suspicion, it had something to do with phones.

Rufus set the phone back on the table and sat back down and cuddled with Jiya like nothing happened.

Wyatt stared at him in annoyed, blankness.

"What?" Rufus finally asked him.

"Who was on the phone, Rufus?" He asked him in an accusing tone.

Rufus shrugged, "It was the wrong number."

Wyatt sighed before asking, "And why did you jump to answer Lucy's phone?"

Wyatt looked down at Lucy still sleeping peacefully, in awe that she hadn't budged through the whole scenario.

"I thought it was mine. Quit being so weird about it," Rufus complained, "but maybe I should hold on to her phone so I can search through it later. It was a fishy call and we are in hiding. I may need to check the security code I had installed on it."

"Good idea," Jiya added.

Wyatt opened his mouth to protest but Lucy stirred and sleepily sighed before speaking.

"Of course, you can have my phone Rufus, your so sweet always looking out for me."

Wyatt frowned at Rufus to let him know he didn't think he was doing it to be sweet.

"Why don't you two take our room tonight?" Jiya offered, changing the subject.

Rufus wickedly grinned at Jiya. "Now that's a good idea," he said.

"Sounds nice," Lucy quietly chimed in, without even opening her eyes.

That was all Wyatt needed to hear. He slid Lucy's arms around his neck and stood up with her in his arms. She nuzzled closer into him and laid her head on his shoulder. He said goodnight and carried her to her room, snickering at Rufus's aggravated groan when Jiya informed him she wanted to finish the movie.

He carefully laid Lucy on the bed and then climbed in himself, snuggling her close as he lovingly looked down at her peaceful, sleeping face. As he pulled the covers over them, he decided he didn't care what Rufus and Jiya were up to. Right now, in this moment, as he held Lucy, he felt safe, happy, and he even felt loved. She hadn't told him she loved him, maybe in song and not actual words, but he could feel it. He'd actually felt it for a while. He just hadn't allowed himself to embrace it, until recently. Now that he had, he couldn't imagine ever going back to the way things were before, when they both ignored their feelings. Giving in to them was scary at first but wholy satisfying. If he knew it would feel like this, he'd have let go of Jessica and the past quicker than he did. He was so grateful Lucy had waited on him. That's who she is though, he thought to himself. She's loyal, and patient, and kind. She's stubborn, and bossy, and clumsily, awkward. She's smart, driven, and she has no idea how beautiful she is. He pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"I love you," he whispered.

He drifted off to sleep, as Lucy opened her eyes and smiled.

0 • 0 • 0 • 0 • 0

Flynn rolled over on his sleeper, in the tiny closet they so graciously offered him and grumbled as he felt something underneath him. He couldn't make out what it was yet but it felt hard and long. He reached underneath his back and lifted up the object opening his eyes to observe it closer. He yelled in horror and threw the banana across the room. He sat up and looked around in angering shock as yellow bananas covered every surface of his room, even the rest of his bed.

"RUFUS!!!" He screamed.

He started to hyperventilate as he covered his eyes with his hands, jumped up franticly and stumbling towards the door. He tripped over one of the bananas and stubbed his toe on the corner of his dresser.

"OW!" He growled loudly.

He uncovered his eyes and made his way back to the bed, cursing and scrambling about as he sat down on a banana.

He almost let the panic fully take over, until he remembered the steps. His psychiatrist had taught him the steps, after the stalking incidents got worse and his fear of bananas got more aggressive. She told him to think of three happy things and then repeat the phrase, "Bananas can't hurt me", three times. It seemed to work every time so Flynn gave it a shot. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He thought about guns and how powerful and safe they made him feel. Then he thought about the Journal Lucy gave him. He loved that journal because not only was it going to save his family, but he was a sucker for the way Lucy wrote the romance between her and Wyatt. In fact, he loved classic romance novels and his favorite was, "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austin. Lucy and Wyatt reminded him of the characters in that novel. They can't admit their feelings because of mix ups. Flynn was secretly glad that it seemed Lucy and Wyatt had found their way in this timeline. The last thing he thought about was his wife and daughter. He thought about how it would be to hug and kiss his wife Lorena and take his daughter for ice cream every night after dinner like he used to do when they were alive. He imagined their smiles and their laughter and how much the three of them loved each other. He aloud himself to dream about the day he would get them back and it would all be worth it.

"Banana's can't hurt me, bananas can't hurt me, bananas can't hurt me." He repeated.

He was much calmer. He grabbed a tee shirt from his drawer, using it so he wouldn't have to touch them, and picked the bananas up one at a time throwing them out in the hall. As he got the last banana out, he breathed a sigh of relief, and crawled back in his bed. He was emotionally exhausted.

"I'll kill Rufus later," he mumbled to himself as he fell asleep dreaming of guns, the Journal, and Lorena and Iris.

0 • 0 • 0 • 0 • 0

Wyatt heard Flynn screaming but that wasn't the noise that awoke him. He felt the bed shake and by reflex, grabbed his gun on the nightstand. Muffled screams and crying were coming from the body next to him. As his eyes fully adjusted, his heart constricted in pain. He'd witnessed grown, strong men having nightmares, hell, he'd had his share of them himself, but something broke inside of him at the sight of Lucy having one. She was thrashing about, her hands clinched in fists at her side as she screamed and whimpered the word, "no", over and over. He quickly set his gun down and rolled towards her, raising up on his knees. He placed both hands on her shoulders and slightly shook her.

"Lucy?" He pleaded. "Wake up."

When she didn't respond, he shook her shoulders a little harder.

"Lucy!" He called louder. "Wake up."

It was like she was drowning in her nightmare, which reminded Wyatt of the Alamo and how he felt like he was drowning and how it was Lucy who pulled him out of the darkness. He took his hands off her shoulders and placed them on both sides of her face, just as she did that day for him.

"Please, wake up," he begged as he shook her head slightly.

"I need you," he whispered.

Lucy sucked in a loud gasping breath and held it as she finally opened her eyes in shocking terror.

"Hey!" Wyatt panicked.

"Breathe." He commanded.

He lightly shook her head again, holding eye contact with her.

Lucy released the breath she was holding, frantically searched Wyatt up and down and reached up to touch his face.

"Wyatt?" she cried in a whisper.

He sighed in relief and let go of her face so he could help her sit up. He barely had time to lift her before she rose up and flung her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. He protectively closed his arms around her as he reached his hand up and gripped the back of her neck in a light squeeze.

He could feel her heart beating so fast.

"You're okay." He told her, assuring himself just as much as her.

"You're alive." Lucy spoke the obvious as she leaned back just enough to look up at his face incredulously.

His heart swelled as he realized what her nightmare was about. She spent six weeks thinking he was dead while Ritten House and her shame of a mother did God knows what else to her. A sharp pain hit his chest as he remembered how he felt when she was missing. Last night was the first night since he'd brought her home that he'd fully rested because he had her close to him. Before, he would wake up in a panic and wouldn't be able to go back to sleep until he went to her room and checked to make sure she was still there. He should have known she was having nightmares because he always found her curled up in a tight ball with her covers thrown off. He was thankful she was a heavy sleeper because he took care to tuck her back in every time and he couldn't leave without gazing at her face and leaving a kiss on her for-head.

He took her face back in his hands like before but more more delicately and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm right here. It was just a nightmare," he assured her as he sunk back in the bed, pulling her down with him.

She laid her head on his chest as he gathered her close, stroking her hair.

Suddenly Lucy jerked and he tightened his grip on her.

"Rufus!?" She asked in a panic.

"He's fine. We're both fine." Wyatt soothed while rubbing her back.

He felt her heartbeat start to slow as he leaned up and kissed her for-head.

"How often is this happening?" He asked her in concern.

He hoped she would talk to him this time. She shut him down the last time he asked her what they did to her.

"Every night since you and Rufus brought me home." She admitted.

Wyatt grimaced and as if it were possible, attempted to pull her even closer to him.

"Except the other night with you. I didn't have one and I thought maybe it wouldn't happen again. But I guess that's not the case.'' She said.

"What do I do? I thought I was over the hump." She asked as she looked up at him.

Wyatt gave her a soft, sweet, sideways smirk.

"You forgot to do the part where you talk about what's bothering you." He said to her.

"Oh, that easy, huh?" She teased him but he didn't laugh.

"Talk to me." He coaxed.

So she did. She told him how her Mother took her that day and how she fought them at first and refused to work with them, but then they brought her the newspaper showing Mason industries had blown up, no survivors. She felt numb then, refused to eat or drink anything they brought her for days, until one day she remembered how he had told her to figure out what your fighting for, and she remembered Rufus saying, "these are my friends if you kill them you'll have to kill me too", and once again Wyatt saying "There's nobody else but us."

"I couldn't let you two down." She told him. "So, I decided to go along with them and do whatever it took to take them out on my own."

"And then you killed the soldier." Wyatt added for her.

He didn't want to bring it up but he knew that's what bothered Lucy the most. She grew quiet.

"Lucy, from what I understand, Emma was going to kill him anyway. It doesn't change anything, I know, but you made a choice, and I know you don't want to hear this but you made the right one. If you would have succeeded in your plan, his life would have been worth it. You were wrong in trying to be a martyr and it frightens the hell out of me you even had to go there, but I understand. You thought you were alone. I've been there, and you know who brought me out of that? You. If not for you I would have ended up staying in the Alamo dying with those men. It's the same thing you were trying to do. I can't even think about what would have happened if we didn't get to you in time." He stopped talking and slightly shook his head.

"But you did," She told him, "and you saved me from Ritten House and from myself."

She looked up at him, "Thank you."

He loved her. It wasn't the right time to tell her but he knew it more than he'd ever known anything in his life. He knew it was written all over his face, and that, he had no control over.

"Sure thing, Ma'am." He teased her, using his best smirk that he didn't get to keep for long because Lucy was on top of him in a matter of seconds kissing him with all of her being.

"Are you over the hump yet?" He asked her between kisses, with a snarky grin on his face.

"No, I think I need a little more help with that," she teased him back as they both laughed, and physically helped each other over the hump.

0 • 0 • 0 • 0 • 0

"What the hell?"

"What!?" Jiya asked before she even fully woke up.

She was pinned down by Rufus and she couldn't move. Great, they'd fallen asleep on the couch.

Rufus started mumbling, slowly starting to wake up.

"Why are there missed calls on your phone from me Rufus!?" Wyatt yelled.

Rufus jumped up so quick that before Jiya knew it, her body was on the floor, again.

"Rufus, I swear!" She yelled.

"Sorry." He quickly apologized to her, turning his attention to Wyatt.

Wyatt was standing there, pissed as hell, holding up Rufus's phone, with the words, "Wyatt, 2 missed calls", on the screen.

"Wyatt give me my phone." Rufus demanded.

"I think I'll call myself back, if you don't mind." Wyatt said in a hostile tone.

"I wouldn't do that." Rufus warned, "I need you to trust me, and hand me the phone."

But Wyatt had already pushed the return call button.

"Ooops," Wyatt said sarcastically.

Rufus lowered his head into his hands, and looked down at Jiya.

"I give up," he stated.

The phone rang two times before it was picked up.

"Rufus, we've been trying to reach you, why didn't you answer?"

"Lucy?" Wyatt answered in confusion, and then click, he was hung up on.

He looked over to find Rufus and Jiya staring at him, both of them looking anything but innocent.

He quickly started walking toward the bathroom, where he knew Lucy was taking a shower because he had to help her up off the ground after she tripped over bananas in the hallway. Bananas!

"I swear this bunker is an episode of the "Twilight Zone," Wyatt fussed.

He looked behind him, irritated Rufus and Jiya were following him down the hall and telling him nothing.

"Stay out here." Wyatt told them when he got to the door.

He didn't think they'd actually follow him in there but he wasn't taking any chances. Something weird was going on and they were acting like a bunch of nuts.

Despite the odd happenings and his confusion, he couldn't help but smile when he entered the bathroom and heard the shower going and Lucy singing.

"You've got the brand of kisses, that I'd die for, you made me love, you made me love you."

He looked around the bathroom and didn't see her phone, besides, he was sure Rufus still had it.

"Lucy," He called out.

She gasped, "Wyatt, you scared me to death!" she claimed as she poked her head out from behind the curtain, her hair matted down with shampoo.

Wyatt could hardly keep a straight face at how cute she looked.

"Did you come to join me?" She teased.

"Tempting, but no, I have an odd question," he said, as he held up Rufus's phone.

"Why do have Rufus's phone, are you still looking for yours?" She asked.

"Rufus had two missed calls on here from me and when I called myself back," he paused because apparently this was the "Twilight Zone" bunker and what he was about to say was crazy, "you answered, thinking I was Rufus."

"Rufus has my phone, Wyatt. It wasn't me," she pointed out.

"It was you, your voice, your tone. I have no doubt it was you," he argued.

She just frowned and stared at him.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" He told her.

He didn't know what she was hiding or if she was hiding anything or if in fact he was the crazy one in this situation. Time travel shouldn't be real, maybe he was dreaming this whole fiasco up in his mind. He looked up at Lucy.

"Ow," she said, swiping at the shampoo going in her eye.

If he was dreaming, he hoped he never woke up, he thought as he moved towards her and peeked in the curtain.

"You okay?" He asked as he reached his hand up and helped her rinse the shampoo off her face and out of her eyes.

"The question is, are you ok, Wyatt? I didn't call you this morning. I don't even have my phone." She said in frustration.

"I believe you," he said.

He got his head all wet as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Just know that this doesn't end well for Rufus," he stated as he shut the curtain back before he got too distracted and shook the water off of his face and hair. "He's hiding something," he added.

"Wyatt if he's hiding something, he probably has a good reason, it's Rufus," Lucy said as Wyatt made his way to the door.

He smiled, as he said, "I'll be sure to tell him he owes you for saving his life."

"I mean it Wyatt," she scolded.

"Yes Ma'am," he teased, as he went into the hallway, only to find Rufus and Jiya gone.

0 • 0 • 0 • 0 • 0

"You guys have to stop doing that!" Rufus complained.

Him and Jiya had walked down the hall to hide from Wyatt and they got pulled, once more, into the bunker closet by Future Wyatt and Future Lucy.

"I almost hit you this time." Jiya warned Future Lucy.

"Sorry," Future Lucy apologized, "we don't know how else to sneak around here. We'd like to avoid encountering our actual selves. It can be done, but it'll bring up too many questions and could alter the timeline too much. It's best we don't see each other."

"Has Jessica tried to reach myself any?" Future Wyatt asked them.

"Yes." Jiya answered.

"That bitch!" Future Lucy said looking at her Wyatt in frustration.

His jaw was twitching. He was angry too.

"She called Lucy's phone last night from Carol's phone. Thank God I saw it and grabbed it before Wyatt could get to it. It was her on the other end asking for Wyatt." Rufus told them.

"What do you think?" Future Wyatt asked his Lucy, "Think she knows?"

She shook her head, "I think she's not going to give up. Why would she. RH would probably kill her."

Lucy frowned at the small hint of pity she felt for the manipulative Shrew, but then she looked over at Rufus and the pity disappeared. She'd caused his death. Future Wyatt noticed her looking at Rufus and he looked at his friend as well.

"We gotta get rid of her," he said quietly and without emotion.

"Wait a minute," Rufus stopped them, "I'm not ok with that. Not unless this Wyatt knows the plan. He's already pissed enough at me right now. He'd never forgive me, and you two should know better. I won't betray him like that."

Future Lucy and Wyatt looked at each other and sighed in defeat.

"What about the I love you part?" Jiya asked.

"Have I told her yet?" Future Wyatt hopefully asked.

"How are we supposed to know!?" Rufus asked.

"You wouldn't" Future Lucy answered, "It's unlikely Wyatt tells me in front of you guys."

She looked over at Jiya.

"Why don't you talk to me?" she asked her, "you and I have always been able to talk. I'm sure I'd tell you."

"If I've told her I love her, I mean it. I won't take that back, which means I'll be more accepting of the truth." Future Wyatt assured them.

"I'll talk to you.. I mean her." Jiya said.

They all stood there in silence waiting on her.

"Oh, you mean now," Jiya realized, "On it."

She slipped out the door and ran straight into now Wyatt.

"Wyatt!" Jiya shouted his name, loud enough for everyone in the closet to hear as she slammed the closet door shut.

"Jiya." Wyatt addressed her coldly.

"What were you doing in the janitor closet? And Where the hell is Rufus?" Wyatt asked in irritation.

The closet door opened slightly and Rufus slid out and shut the door back behind him. Wyatt looked at him in irritation.

Rufus shrugged and said, "Sometimes we like to go in there and, you know, do …"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Rufus," Wyatt warned him.

"Umm. If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Lucy," Jiya said as she quickly turned around and ran towards the bathroom before Wyatt could stop her, leaving Wyatt and Rufus standing there glaring at each other.

0 • 0 • 0 • 0 • 0

Lucy was already dressed when Jiya entered the bathroom combing through her wet hair, smiling in the mirror at herself.

She looks happy, Jiya noticed. Maybe that's because he told her? She hoped to herself.

"Hi Jiya. There's still hot water, if you want get a shower in before breakfast?" Lucy informed her.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you." Jiya said.

Lucy put her brush down and turned to Jiya in concern, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just wondered how you were doing?"

Jiya was fishing in the dark, she had no idea how to start this conversation. "You know," she hinted, "with Wyatt and all that."

Lucy warmly smiled at her friend. "It's great."

And that was it. Lucy turned around picked up her brush and started brushing her hair.

"Do you love him?" Jiya asked, ripping off the band-Aid. Beating around the bush was not working.

"How did you know when you loved Rufus?" Lucy asked, turning the question around on her.

Jiya smiled and answered, "I knew he liked me but it wasn't until Mason industries was getting invaded by Flynn and his men stealing the mothership that I knew he loved me. He grabbed my hand and shoved me behind him. I realized I loved him when you guys were stranded and I thought I'd never see him again."

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but Jiya kept talking.

"He was a mess, you know?" She said.

"Rufus?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Wyatt," Jiya told her, "Rufus told me he paced this bunker every day when you were missing, nearly drove Agent Christopher mad hounding her about your search. He didn't sleep and Rufus said he barley saw him eat. He tried to break out of the bunker on many occasions," Jiya smiled, "Agent Christopher had to have guards put out front to keep him from going out and searching for you himself. He told Agent Christopher to court martial him he didn't care, he was going to find you and bring you home. I remember how odd I thought it was when Rufus told me he said home because you'd never been to the bunker and it wasn't your home yet, then I realized, he meant home, where he was, back with him." Jiya stopped talking as she realized Lucy was crying.

"Yes, I love him." Lucy admitted.

"Has he told you yet?" Jiya carefully asked.

"Not necessarily." Lucy answered.

Jiya cursed Wyatt in her head, idiot.

0 • 0 • 0 • 0 • 0

"Wyatt, I can't tell you anything!" Rufus yelled.

Jiya and Lucy came out of the bathroom and met them in the hallway.

"What is going on?" Lucy asked all three of them. "You two realize you're driving Wyatt mad, right?"

Rufus looked at Jiya for conformation but she sadly shook her head.

"Your such an idiot!!" Rufus suddenly yelled at Wyatt.

Wyatt crossed his arms and stared at his friend in offense.

"Rufus that was uncalled for." Lucy scolded him.

Rufus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Wyatt agreed, "I just want to know where the hell my damn phone is and why you had missed calls on your phone from it and why when I called my phone back Lucy answered but it wasn't Lucy, not to mention the fiasco you pulled with her phone and that missed call last night?"

"See I told you, we live weird lives" Lucy said to Jiya.

"None of this would be happening if you weren't too afraid to admit the truth." Rufus challenged Wyatt.

"Rufus" Jiya warned.

"Rufus, Wyatt isn't hiding anything from you, your hiding something from us." Lucy defended Wyatt.

She moved to stand next to Wyatt taking hold of his hand. Wyatt relaxed a little.

"See, look, that right there!" Rufus pointed out.

"Rufus, for the hundredth time today, What the hell?" Wyatt asked him in pure desperation this time.

"You know, you were all tense. As soon as Lucy touches you, you're calm, at ease. Just admit it!" Rufus pressed.

"Admit What!?" Wyatt yelled.

"That you love her, you idiot!?" Rufus yelled back.

Wyatt didn't move or let go of Lucy's hand but Rufus backed up a little regardless because the look Wyatt was giving him was his death sentence.

"Rufus, I'm not sure it's going to work now," Jiya regretfully informed him, "Now, if he tells her, it'll be because you put the idea in his head or you pressured him. I think at this point it's best to tell him the truth."

Just then a loud bump came from the closet. Everyone looked up but no other sounds came from in there.

"Broom must have fallen over again. You know I had to move it out of the way so I could.."

"Rufus, I swear," Wyatt interrupted him, "just tell us!"

Wyatt looked over and noticed Lucy looked worried so he squeezed her hand.

Just then the closet door opened and Future Lucy and Future Wyatt came out holding hands.

Neither couples spoke as they stared at each other. Lucy and Wyatt in shock with their mouths open and Future Lucy and Wyatt smiling. Lucy stumbled and Wyatt let go of her hand and grabbed her around the waist supporting her to his side even though he could barely stand himself.

"Wyatt and Lucy, meet Wyatt and Lucy." Rufus said breaking the silence. "Wow. We do live weird lives."

"I suppose it was you I heard on Rufus's phone earlier?" Wyatt asked Future Lucy as she smiled at him and nodded.

Just then Flynn's voice spoke up from the end of the hallway.

"Forget bananas, this is creepier." He marveled as he stood there in shock.

Both Wyatt's rolled their eyes and said in unison,

"Shut up Flynn."

"Why are you, I mean we, I mean us…" Lucy couldn't figure out how to address them.

"Here?" Wyatt finished the question for her.

Future Wyatt said "Jessica" at the same time Future Lucy said "Trashica".

Future Wyatt sighed and rolled his eyes, praying they didn't have to go into why his Lucy calls her that.

"Sorry," Future Lucy apologized to her Wyatt, "habit."

He looked at her and smirked.

Lucy couldn't take her eyes off the couple. They were in love. They were so comfortable standing next to each other as if they'd always fit and couldn't bear to be separated. She looked at her Wyatt who'd gone pale at the sound of his dead wife's name, but he hadn't let go of Lucy yet, in fact, his grip had tightened on her as if he was afraid she'd move away from him.

"What about Jessica?" Lucy asked them for Wyatt as he gave her a grateful glance.

Rufus answered her carefully.

"Apparently, Ritten House went back in time and raised Jessica. So, she doesn't die and she tricks Wyatt and I don't know the rest but these two made it clear it didn't have a good end for me, I'm starting to think it is the end of me." Rufus uncomfortably admits as Jiya takes hold of his hand.

Suddenly Flynn snorted from the end of the hallway where he hadn't moved. "Maybe I won't have to kill you then, Rufus. Time travel," he said as he shook his head in wonder.

"Don't you have a banana to go eat or something?" Rufus asked him in irritation.

"I think I'll just stand here and see how this plays out, but thanks." Flynn answered him in sarcasm.

"Do you believe us?" Future Wyatt asked his younger self. "We were trying to wait until you told your Lucy you loved her but I guess it'll take longer than I thought it would," he said in regret.

Wyatt still couldn't speak.

"Why did you have to wait for… that?" Lucy asked them, afraid to repeat the actual three letter phrase Future Wyatt had mentioned.

"So we'd know we eliminated the danger of Jessica," Future Lucy answered her, "he may not choose to go back to her this time, if he had time to admit how he really feels about you."

Lucy jerked away from Wyatt in shock as she stared at Future Wyatt.

"You went back to Jessica."

Lucy didn't mean to sound as hurt as she did but she couldn't help it. It was her biggest fear. It's what Wyatt had always wanted and couldn't have. She always thought he was just settling for her and now she knew.

"It's more complicated than you're thinking," Future Lucy informed her as she reached over and took her Wyatt's hand, who was hanging his head down in shame.

Lucy glanced over at Wyatt and was not prepared to see the agony on his face or the tears falling from his eyes. She wanted to go to him and hold him but she was terrified he would reject her now that he knew he had the love of his life back, his lightning bolt, Ritten House or not.

"You have to believe us, Wyatt." Future Lucy said to him, in a commanding tone, "for Rufus's sake."

Wyatt looked up in horror at his friend, who was standing there looking back at him in worry as Jiya looked at Wyatt with pleading eyes. It was Rufus's death they were referring to and Rufus was worried for him while Jiya was silently asking Wyatt to make the right choice for the sake of Rufus.

Then Wyatt looked at Lucy.

He suddenly had no desire to see this Jessica and what was shocking about that, he wasn't shocked he felt that way. All he had to do was look at his Lucy. She was trying to be brave but he knew her better than that. She was terrified but she was also sad for him too and she was beautiful and strong. He needed her strength when his failed, he needed her smile, he needed her understanding and her direction. Now that he'd been with her, he needed more of that too. He couldn't imagine going a single day without kissing her lips or feeling her hands on his face like she loved to do so much. The notion of ending things with her and going back to Jessica, Ritten House or not, made him sick to his stomach. He glanced over at his future self in shame and confusion.

"How in the hell did you leave her?" Wyatt asked him in a shaky voice, pointing at Future Lucy.

Future Wyatt wasn't prepared for Wyatt to be upset with him for the mistake he made so many years ago. In fact, he was afraid he'd have to beat himself up to keep him from crawling back to Jessica.

"It was the hardest and worst thing I ever did," he admitted to Wyatt and his Lucy and now Lucy all at once.

Future Lucy let go of his hand and tucked her body into his side as he brought his arm down and pulled her closer.

Wyatt looked back at his Lucy who still looked like her world had come crashing down.

"Hey," he called to her as she looked up at him, "come here."

He started to reach for her but stopped when she backed up a little. He was aware of all the eyes on them. Rufus and Jiya, His and Lucy's other self and even Flynn standing there gawking at them like he was watching a chick flick and loving it. Wyatt didn't care. He couldn't stand another second of Lucy thinking he was going to walk away from her. He couldn't stand another second of her thinking she wasn't the best part of this crazy world they lived in. He just couldn't stand it.

"I love you, Lucy," he said.

The silence was deafening as all eyes were on Lucy.

Wyatt gazed at her with his best heart eyes and hers got wider and wider as she slowly started believing his words. He waited on her. He didn't think he could take it if he reached for her and she pulled away again.

"I love you too," she said.

He barely had time to catch her before her mouth was on his. Wyatt lifted her up, her feet off the ground, as he kissed her harder. He'd never be able to describe what he was feeling right now as Lucy's fingers dug into his face, in an attempt to pull him even closer. They both pulled back and looked at each other in awe, at the same time. Wyatt kissed her cheek before tucking her into a tight hug.

Future Lucy was crying, her Wyatt noticed. He couldn't stop grinning as he kissed her on the for-head.

"Looks like I'll get my chance to kill you after all, Rufus," Flynn mumbled.

"Are those tears I see, Flynn?" Jiya asked.

"It is," Rufus agreed in amusement.

"I can't help it," Flynn admitted, "this moment was sweeter than any moment from these two in the Journal."

Lucy and Wyatt still clung to each other, their heads buried in each other's shoulders.

Future Lucy looked up at her Wyatt and nodded over at Flynn in question. Future Wyatt rolled his eyes and then smiled and nodded back at her, planting a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Hey, Flynn?" Future Lucy said. "How'd you like to get your family back?"

Now all eyes were on Flynn, even Lucy and Wyatt lifted up their heads to see his reaction.

"Why would you do that for me?" He asked in a touched tone. "I've done nothing but make your lives miserable since you first handed me the journal." He admitted to Future Lucy.

"Let's just say in our timeline from here on out you make better choices and actually save our lives a time or two. Along with countless lives throughout history." Future Lucy told him.

"What do say? Our pilot is waiting at our lifeboat to take you to pick them up and bring them to the present." Future Wyatt informed him.

Flynn couldn't speak.

"I thought I was dead?" Rufus spoke up.

"Jiya's not," Future Lucy told him, smiling at Jiya.

Jiya stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"Yeah, your kind of a bad ass, Jiya," Future Wyatt admits to her.

"Rufus, did you hear that? I'm a bad ass!" Jiya says excitedly.

He huffed, "I tell you that every day", he reminded her as he kissed her on the lips.

"What do we do about Jessica?" Wyatt asks the future couple as he turns tucking Lucy into his side.

Future Wyatt pulled a stack of papers out of his jacket pocket and handed them to Wyatt.

"Divorce papers," Wyatt acknowledged, "you signed them?"

Future Wyatt nodded.

"Thanks," Wyatt said.

He felt weird thanking himself but he really was grateful. He didn't have to see Jessica to get this done.

"I'll mail them." He promised the future couple, and his Lucy.

"We're hoping Ritten House doesn't have much use for her but if they do, you're going to have to fight her. Do you understand?" Future Wyatt looked at Lucy, Wyatt, and Rufus before adding, "All three of you."

Future Lucy added, "Don't let her fool you. She's ruthless. She'll lie and manipulate any innocent people to get what she needs to take you down, Lucy."

Oh, hell no. Wyatt thought to himself.

"She wants me to be Ritten House," Future Wyatt explained, "she has never given up. If you guys don't mind taking care of her, it'll be a relief to go back to our time and have her gone, and Rufus alive."

Future Wyatt looked over at Rufus.

"Do us a favor Rufus?" Future Lucy asked.

"Anything." Rufus said.

The future couple said in unison, "Stay alive!"

Rufus teared up a little and nodded at them as Future Lucy broke free of her Wyatt and ran over to Rufus, wrapping him in a hug.

"I'm curious," Future Wyatt looked at Wyatt, "what made you chose differently? I could 've sworn it all had to do with when I told her I loved her."

"Because he did tell me." Lucy said as all eyes in the hallway landed on her once more.

"Just now, though?" Future Wyatt stated in confusion.

Wyatt was confused too. He'd never told her until now. At least not when she could hear him he thought. He whispered it the other night but she wasn't awake. Then he understood.

"You heard that?" He asked her in amazement.

She nodded at him and he smiled back at her.

"I'm not always a heavy sleeper like you think I am." She admitted to him with a wink.

He smiled wider as he realized what she meant by that. She knew he came into her room every night and tucked her in. She was aiming the most adorable smile at him that he couldn't resist what he said next.

"Rufus, you and Lucy are switching rooms." He said, in a matter of fact way as Lucy laughed and kissed him.

"Sweet" Rufus and Jiya said in unison.

Just then, the alarm went off in the bunker, alerting the team the mothership had jumped.

"Well, you guys take care of that, we got to get Flynn to his family and be on our way." Future Wyatt said.

"Thank You," Wyatt told both of them, "for saving him," he said as he nodded over to Rufus.

"We just hope he's there when we get home," Future Wyatt said as he walked over to Rufus and picked him up in a bear hug.

"Since when do we hug?" Rufus complained as Future Wyatt set him back down.

"Since me and Lucy spent years figuring out a way to save your ass and missing you like crazy." He answered him.

"Hugs are good." Rufus grinned at him.

Lucy and Wyatt looked at each other and laughed. The three of them had been through hell. Neither one of them could imagine going forward without Rufus. Honestly, Wyatt didn't know how their future selves had stayed alive so long without him.

"Ready Flynn?" Future Lucy asked him.

"I am." He said as he followed them down the hallway.

"Just one question," Flynn said "which one of you took my damn underwear?"

The entire bunker hallway erupted in fits of laughter.

0 • 0 • 0 • 0 • 0

Epilogue:Two lifeboats were geared up to head into the past. Jiya the pilot of one, Rufus the pilot of another. One was headed to save history, the other to right a wrong and put a family back together. Two Wyatt's leaned over and buckled their Lucy's in, kissing them on the lips as they asked, "Ready?" Both Lucy's replied to their Wyatt, "As long as you're with me." Both Wyatt's smiled at their Lucy's and said, "Always, Ma'am," as the lifeboats disappear.


End file.
